I intent to be your last
by I intent to be your last
Summary: An engagment, a baby and a big romance...
1. Chapter 1

I hope you will enjoy my first my first chapter .A big thank you to my friends who supported and corrected me. I love you guys !

An engagement, a baby and a big romance…

It had been 4 years since Klaus left Mystic Falls. He went to New Orleans so he can start a new life…again. Away from everyone…he went to hiw favorite place to forget Caroline forever. She wanted to be with Tyler and he wanted her to be happy. He left her with her favorite hybrid but he was wandering..Did he make the right thing ?. He was thinking about her so many times and he wished he could stay with her. But he had…friends to support him. He wasn't very lucky with his family. His sister traveling with her prom king all around the world ,his big brother somewhere in Africa with Katherine and his youngest brother with his witch in Paris. His mother in Italy with his little daughter. He had named her Rose from Caroline's favorite flowers. Although he was all alone, but he was used to it.

In his other favorite place the only girl that he had ever loved, Caroline Forbes, was living a happy life with Tyler. But one day when the beautiful vampire was in her way to home an unexpected surprise was waiting for her .She couldn't believe in her eyes.

She saw Hayley. Not Elena, Bonnie or Rebekah not even Stefan or Damon. Hayley, for the love of the God she was standing in front of her.

"Hello Caroline. It's nice to see you "Hayley said with a smile in her face.

"Hayley…what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, standing by…! I missed Mystic Falls." She explained

"Hayley? Is that really you?" A familiar voice came from Caroline's house. Tyler was coming out with a huge smile on his face that Caroline had never seen before .He hugged her tightly without even a glance at his girlfriend. This is weird…Caroline thought. They were doing like an old, married couple that haven't seen its other for many years.

They went into the house and it was already midnight when Hayley said to Tyler: " Would you mind if me and Caroline had a little chat? "

"Sure, no problem" Tyler answered and left the room.

" Look Caroline, I lied to you before. I didn't come back because I missed Mystic Falls. You know I always hated that town."

"Then why did you come back ?"

"Well now that I got rid of Klaus' baby…"

"Wait, what do you mean "got rid"?" she asked her confused.

"Well ,actually I borne the baby and now I have no idea where is it. I mean she is somewhere in Italy with Ester I think. "she explained

"So you damp her?"she asked shocked.

"What did you expect me to do? I never wanted than child!"she yelled

"Yes but it is your child Hayley!"Caroline always wanted a child of her own. She wan immortal and she would never have a child of her own. What kind of mother was she ?She dumped her own child!

"Look I am not here to talk about her"

"Then why are you here?."Caroline asked her with an agree face.

"I finally find out with who I am really in love with." she explained

"Oh …good for you!"Poor boy , she thought. She maybe dump you too, like she did with her child.

"Yeah it is not so simple. Actually he loves me too and I thought that it would be great if you at least try to understand me" she said a little worried.

"I can't understand"

"It's Tyler. He loves me too Caroline ,please don't make a scene" she begged

Caroline looked at her with an opened mouth. Was she kidding her?

"Hayley are you taking drugs or something?"

"No ,of course no !"

"Well I really want to punch you now but do you know something? It doesn't worth it at can take him he is all yours"

She left the house completely confused. What just happen? She thought..

She sut down on the ground. Ok…here we are…Hayley borne Klaus's baby ,but she dumped it. Now she is coming back and she takes my boyfriend .What is going on here ?

She run to the Salvatore's mansion. Stefan had told her that she could use it whenever she wanted to. She couldn't understand what was going on. She never was the one. She never was necessary for someone. First Stefan, then Damon, Matt and now Tyler. What was going wrong with her ? It was her fault? Everyone leaving her. She finally understand Klaus. He was alone for a million of years. Some people say that somewhere in the world it's are sold made. That moment Caroline thought that hers was in in China with no passport. All of a sudden stood up. She couldn't stay in that city anymore. She wanted to leave, explore the world f, discover knew things. She wanted to go all around the world at the same time. But where would she start ?. She thought someone that he didn't even cross her mind all these years. Klaus. He had told her that he would show her the world. Wherever she wanted to go. Paris, London. Tokyo. The thought of leaving was outstanding .But she didn't want to go and bother Klaus. It seemed to her like she was using him. She finally understand where she wanted to go . Somewhere that it wouldn't be so easy for someone to find her, but it was a beautiful place. As much as she had heard about it.

Paris…

I hope you enjoyed. See you soon …


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if in the previous chapter I had some mistakes. I was in harry and I didn't have much time to correct it. I hope this one will be better. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

As Caroline was traveling above the Atlantic Ocean Klaus was spending another boring day in New Orleans. From the time that he had left Mystic Falls his life wasn't really interesting. He only cared about his little daughter. He called Esther every day so he can know her news. He wanted to be with her but he wasn't actually very sure if he was capable to grown up her all alone. Esther didn't want to move in New Orleans, she thought that it was very dangerous town for Rose. Klaus didn't want to leave at all.

He was ready to take a blood bag from his fridge when the phone rang. It was his mother. It was actually weird, she never called him in the morning. He picked it up ,quickly because he was afraid if something had happen to his daughter.

"Mum?" he answered worried.

"Good morning Niklaus" Esther answered with a calm voice.

"What is going on?" He demanded to know.

"Nothing is going on, I just wanted to know if you are ok "

"I'm fine. How is Rose? "He had really missed her.

"She is fine. She just woke up. She misses you a lot Niklaus. Why don't you come here to see her for a while? She would be very happy you know" She asked him.

Klaus hesitated. He really wanted to see his daughter but he was worried about Esther's reaction. She wasn't really happy about the hall Caroline thing. Of course she really liked her but she wasn't cool about Klaus's reaction. He was obsessed with her.

"Ok I'll come." He finally answered

"That's wonderful Niklaus. I will give you Rose to tell her by yourself" she gave the telephone to Rose.

"Daddy?" a sweet, low voice heard.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing?" Klaus's voice was sweet and full of love as he was talking to his daughter.

"I'm fine, I just woke up and now I'm playing with my doll." Rose was only 4 years old ,so her voice wasn't quite good yet.

"That's great, honey. Rose, guess what…"

"What ?" She asked with curious voice.

"I will come to Rome to see you. " he simply answered.

"YEAHHHHHH….come on daddy I want to see you !"

A wonderful smile appeared on Klaus's face when he heard her so happy.

"Don't worry baby I'll start right now"

"Ok I'm gonna wait for you."

"Goodbye, I love you." Klaus hung up the phone and he started to getting ready for his trip. Half an hour later he was in the airport waiting for his flight.

When he finally arrived at Rome he ran in vamp into Esther's house. He rang the bell and he heard someone screaming happily. The door opened and Rose fall into Klaus's hug. He hugged her warmly with a huge smile in his face. Rose was very similar to Klaus. She had regular high and weight for her age . Her beautiful, dark hair was long and very similar to Hayley's. Her skin and her big eyes were the same with Klaus's. She was a beautiful and happy kid. Rose knew everything about her mother, Klaus didn't want to have secrets from his daughter. Of course she wasn't very happy about that ,but he had told her that her mother didn't even disserve her sadness. Rose, that day was wearing a beautiful pink dress and in her fair hair was placed a clips which had the shape of a hurt. In her little fingers was placed the doll that Klaus had given her. When Klaus finally stopped hugging and giving her kisses he hugged his mother, he had really missed both of them. They went to the living room and Rose found her sit in Klaus's knees.

As long as she was telling him every worthless detail of her day, 2000 miles away Caroline had just arrived in the beautiful Paris.

She went in a motel and she took a room. She decided that she wasn't tired enough, so she can fall asleep. She thought that it was time for her to explore the city. As she was walking across the Seine she was thinking how it would be if someone where there with her. She felt completely alone and no one was caring about her anymore.

Poor girl …if only you knew….

In the other side of the river two widened – open eyes were looking at her. Kol Mikaelson was looking at her surprised. The very next moment he smiled sneakily and he took off his cell phone, calling his older brother.

"Hello" Klaus's voice heard for the other side of the phone

"Brother, how wonderful to hear you. What are you doing? "He tried to teased him.

"What do you want Kol ?" When Esther heard the name of her youngest son, she wanted to talk to him, but Klaus didn't let her.

"Well actually I am with Bonnie in Paris an you have no idea who I just saw" Kol said playfully.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Your lovely Barbie!" He answered

Klaus didn't say anything.

"Nik? Nik? Do you hear me? Did you faint? Oh for God's shake I didn't tell you I saw Penelope Cruse or something. Nik !" Kol checked his phone. The battery had just died.

"Oh no! He is going to dagger me! Bloody phone damn you and the hall technology. He will put me in the coffin again! No, no ,no that beauty can't be hidden for once more ! "

"Are you talking alone ?" Bonnie just came closer to him. She was keeping two cups with coffees and a bag full of muffins.

"No, I just called Nik to tell him that his Barbie is here but my bloody luck is not with me today. My phone run out of buttery" he finished and he took one of the coffees.

"His what ?" Bonnie asked confused

"Caroline baby. She is here" he explained

"What?" A huge smile appeared on Bennie's face when she found out that her friend was in Paris.

"Yeah! Can you give me your phone so I can call him?"

"Ok , here you are!"

Kol typed Klaus's phone number with a terrified excretion on his face, that made Bonnie burst out of laughing.

"What the hell did you do ?" Klaus yelled. He had left the room ,so Rose couldn't hear him shouting.

"I'm sorry Nik ,my phone run out of buttery." He explained

"What do you mean Caroline is there?" he asked

"What don't you understand?"

"Kol one more word and I'll dagger you.!" Klaus warned

Silence

"KOL!" he yelled hysterically

"What?" he answered with a voice like a scary cat.

"Why you are not speaking?"

"You told me! " Kol explained

"Oh my God, you are not my brother!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kol asked again

"I want you and your witch go and find her" he said

"Ok we will!" he promised

"Call me when you find her." He ordered

"Ok ,bye brother!" Kol hung up the phone immediately and he took a deep breath, so he can calm down.

"Are everything all right?" Bonnie asked curiously

"Come on sweetheart, we have to find the lovely Caroline."

He grumped her hand they went to search the beautiful . blond vampire. They started from the one place that they had chances to found Caroline quirkier.

The mall…

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2 ..See you soon …! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank for reading my new chapter. Have fun!**

Chapter 3  
Since the time Kol had called, Klaus couldn't calm down. He was thinking about what Kol had said to him. But he was still wondering, what was Caroline doing in Paris? Why was she alone? Or maybe she wasn't. His brother hadn't mentioned anything about Tyler or another guy. He felt like Kol hadn't told him almost anything, from whatever, he had seen. He had commended Kol to find Caroline. At least he wanted to see if she was happy with the life that she had chosen for herself. If she was happy then he would find a way for himself to be… ok. Not happy, not without her, but he would be ok. He was upset all day, he couldn't even sit on his armchair. Rose ,of course, wanted to know what was going on with her father, but no one answered her questions ,until he got tired and she stopped bothering him. As for Esther ,she wanted Rose to go to bed quickly so she could discuss with her son. Klaus was waiting on his phone all day , Rose never saw him more anxious. She couldn't hold herself and she, finally, asked him.  
"Daddy, what is going on?" She asked in a demanding tone. She didn't like it at all when they kept secrets from her.  
"Nothing, sweetie" He simply answered.  
"Come on, tell me!" She was very stubborn.  
"I am waiting your uncle to call me" He explained as he tried to calm down.  
"Uncle Elijah?"  
"No, Kol" he corrected her.  
"Oh…will you, please tell me what is going on?" she begged.  
"Rose don't be so rude. Your father ,obviously doesn't want to tell you." Esther saved Klaus from his daughter's questions.  
"No, it's ok. Mum, can you give us a minute?" Klaus decided to tell everything to Rose. He wanted her to know about his feelings for Caroline.  
"Sure" Esther left the room and Klaus sat down next to her. He hugged his daughter warmly and he tried to find the right words to explain that.  
"Well, I'll tell you a story." He started.  
"But it's not time for sleep yet." She complained.  
"Hey, you wanted to know" He said smiling.  
"Ohhhhh, ok then"  
"A few years ago I was living in Mystic Falls. You remember aunt Bonnie and aunt Elena ,right?"  
"Yes" she told him.  
"Ok, their best friend is a beautiful, blond vampire. Her name is …Caroline. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my long life."  
"What about me?" Rose asked with a bit of jealousy in her voice.  
"You are not a woman yet" he teased her.  
"True. Keep going."  
"Anyway, I have met a lot of women in my life, but none of them was special for me. But she….she was the one. From the very start, when I met her, I knew that after Caroline wouldn't be any other women for me. But there was some complications. I mean she was with someone else and she kind of hated me. I saved her many times but, I put her in dang many times, too. Everything I did, it was just because I wanted her. I still want her, I can't get her out of my mind. But if she is with someone else, at least she is happy."  
Klaus wasn't looking at Rose at all. He let his thoughts get lost. The memories from the moments that he had lived with Caroline were passing in front of his eyes like a movie. All the good and the bad ones. The first time he saved her at her birthday, all the drinks that he had offered her and she didn't accept, when he saw her, with the dress that he had given her, the face when she killed twelve witches, the moment when she asked him to give her a dress. And the most beautiful moment, when she smiled at him and he gave her a soft kiss in her cheek.  
"Do you love her?" Rose interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes, I love her"  
"I still don't understand, why are you like that?"  
"She is in Paris. Come on, time to sleep." Klaus wanted to stop talking about that issue.  
When Rose's teeth were brushed and she was under her pink blanket, while she was hugging her doll, Klaus came in her room to wish her goodnight. Rose had so many answers (ennoeis ''questions ?'') and she couldn't believe what she had heard. She always thought of her father serious with everyone except her. But now she found out that he was in love. She was curious to know more about that girl, but she decided that it was better to wait.  
Klaus came into the room and Esther, after she gave a kiss to her granddaughter she went to do some spells so her plants would grow up faster.  
"Daddy, will you tell me a fairytale?" She didn't want to go to sleep at all.  
"Of course sweetie. What do you want me to tell you?"  
He shut down next to her and he smiled at his beautiful daughter.  
"Snow white."  
"Ok, once upon a time…"Klaus started telling her the fairytale.  
When he finished and Rose's eyes were closed, he decided to go downstairs.  
He covered her with the blankets and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, but when he was about to close the door behind him, he heard Rose's voice.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes, honey?" he asked  
"You said that you have done bad things to Caroline. But you love her. How can this happen?"  
"When you want someone, you are capable of doing anything to get her. Even bad things. You are too young to understand." He explained.  
"Ok, goodnight daddy"  
"Goodnight sweetie" he smiled at her.  
It was about time for the sun to rise, when Klaus couldn't stand it anymore, Kol didn't call him at all and his phone was closed. Esther shook her head when she saw Klaus's situation, but she didn't speak at all.  
When the bell rung, around 10:00 am, Esther was in the kitchen making Rose's breakfast and Klaus was sitting on an armchair lost inside his thoughts. He got up to open the door reluctantly. When he did, he couldn't believe in his eyes. Kol was standing in front of him with a stupid smile on his face.  
"Hello, Nik!" he said with a joyful expression.  
At that exact moment, Esther came from the kitchen so she could she who was there. When she saw her younger son, she smiled at him and ran to hug him. Bonnie was the next that showed up. She went into the house and she hugged her hypothetically mother - in – law. Klaus was still with his mouth open.  
"Come inside son" Esther invited Kol and she went with Bonnie in the living room.  
"Where, the hell have you been?" Klaus finally yelled  
"Relax, mate! I have a surprise for you."  
"What are you talking about, why you didn't call me, I was waiting all night, you moron!"  
"Can you shut up for a moment, please?" he asked. He couldn't wait to see his brother's face.  
Kol moved a step left and, magically, a beautiful woman was standing in front of the Alpha male. A beautiful woman that had blown his mind.

Caroline was standing in front of him…

**Hope you enjoyed. See you soon… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading my new chapter. I would like to know your thoughts about it, so please leave a review.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

As Klaus had been wondering why Kol hadn't called him, his youngest brother had already found Caroline and he had decided to bring her with him to Rome.  
"Caroline?" he asked. He wasn't sure if she was there for real or if he was just dreaming.  
"Hi" Caroline said shyly. Kol had to pretend that he was dead so she would come with him.  
"Nik, stop looking at her like an idiot and invite the girl inside." Kol suggested.  
"Sure, please come inside." He moved a step behind, so she can get inside.  
"I didn't expect to see you here, I must admit"  
They moved to the living room, where the others were sitting. When they got inside, Esther got up .  
"Niklaus, will you introduce me to your friend?" she asked politely.  
"Of course, mum- Caroline, Caroline I think you have heard about my mother." He said awkwardly.  
"Nice to meet you"  
Esther smiled at her.  
"Hey, where is our princess?" kol asked.  
"She is sleeping" Esther answered.  
"Time to wake up!"  
He run into vamp speed in Rose's room, so Klaus wouldn't stop him.  
Caroline didn't know what she had to do. She wanted to talk with someone about Tyler and Hayley, but suddenly she felt that she didn't care at all. She just looked at Klaus, like it was the first time they had met. After her graduation, she hadn't seen him at all. Of course he wasn't different, but he had that serious and attractive charm. She couldn't believe that she always turned him down.  
Klaus was absolutely fascinated. He hadn't seen her for almost 4 years and he wanted to know everything and first of all why she wasn't with Tyler. It was really hard for him to let him be with her. Touching her, kissing her, watching her waking up everyday. But her happiness was above all.  
Kol got into the dark, Rose's room. He opened the curtains and the sun light up the whole room. Rose was sleepimg deeply, when Kol climbed on her bed and he started to jump up and down. When they heard what was going on, on the other floor, all except Caroline and Bonnie went upstairs to see what was going on. When Klaus got into the room Rose was waking up. She opened her eyes and she saw Kol screaming.  
"Good morning, beautiful!"  
"Uncle Kol !" Rose hugged Kol tightly.  
Kol started to laugh and then both started to jump in the bed. Klaus and Esther were looking at them from the door. Esther shook her head and smiled at her younger son, she hadn't seen him in a long time. Klaus was confused. Now that Caroline was there and Rose knew everything, he had to do something, but what?  
Esther took Rose to the bathroom, getting ready. They left the room and they went down stairs, but Bonnie and Caroline weren't there. They had gone to the garden, and the siblings decided to go and find them. The girls were standing in front of a big balcony, while they were talking silently.  
"I take Bonnie, so you can talk with your Barbie, brother." Kol said while they were on their way to meet the girls.  
"Hey baby, why don't you come inside to see my niece?" he suggested.  
"But I want to stay with Caroline" she complained.  
Kol gave her a meaningful look.  
"Come on, she wants to see you." He tried once more as he was taking her away from the other two.  
Klaus went closer to Caroline, while he was searching for the right way to start the conversation.  
"So, you are here." he started.  
"Kol insisted on coming." She explained.  
"Long time, love."  
"Yes, I didn't know that you were in Rome."  
"I wasn't, I came back to New Orleans."  
"Why you didn't stay in Mystic Falls?" she asked even though she knew the answer.  
"Caroline, why are you here?" Klaus ignored her question.  
"I told you, Kol…" she started again, but he interrupted her.  
"No, I mean why are you here alone.'' he added.  
"Me and Tyler broke up." she explained with no sadness in her voice.  
"Did, he hurt you?" Klaus promised to himself that if Tyler had done something bad at her, he would kill him.  
"Kind of."  
"Caroline, you know that I won't tell what happened to anyone, please tell me." He insisted.  
"Why do you care about that so much?" she asked angry.  
"Because, four years ago I allowed him to come back in the town, only because he was making you happy. But know you are not."He said while he was looking at her eyes.  
Caroline was surprised about Klaus's honesty, but she wasn't sure if she had to tell him about Hayley. Although she decided to be honest with him.  
"He didn't hurt me with the exact meaning of the word. It's just…I am wondering, why I trust people so easily. Every time that I trust someone, I end up being hurt. I thought that all these years I knew him, but he was so different."  
"He went with someone else?" he asked her.  
"Hayley suddenly came back in the town and she asked me to leave my boyfriend so she can be with him." She said.  
"Hayley?" he asked shocked.  
"Yeah, it's kind of weird, isn't it?"  
"But, you don't seem very... sad" that was the exact word that Klaus was searching for.  
"I'm just disappointed, that's all"  
"And hurt. " he added.  
"Yeah" she said.  
"Don't worry love, I'm here now, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise" he said honestly.  
Caroline didn't say anything at all. She had heard that a lot of times.  
"So, you went to Paris." He tried to make the conversation more light.  
"Yeah, only for a couple of hours, I didn't manage to see anything." She complained.  
"That's not a problem at all, love. I have already said that I'll take you where ever you want." He smiled at her.  
"It is not so simple." She raised her eyebrows.  
"Of course it is. Anyway, you are in Rome now, I would be very happy if you will allow me to show you the town." He was sure of himself now. He was half happy, half sad, he didn't want to see Caroline sad, but he finally got rid of Tyler.  
"We'll see" she answered simply.  
Esther got out, in order to bring them into the house.  
"Niklaus, Rose wants to see you and…Caroline." She looked at Caroline while she was smiling.  
"Tell her I'm coming."  
Esther left without saying anything.  
"So, what do you say, do you want to meet my daughter?"  
"Of course" Caroline was curious and worried. She wanted to see the child that Hayley had left so easily. But she was afraid. For some reason, that she didn't understand, she was afraid that Klaus's daughter won't like her. That's stupid, she thought, I'm not her future mother or something like that.  
When they got into the house, Klaus leaded her on Rose's room. The young lady was sitting on her bed, she was dressed and she had a face that couldn't be read. The moment that Caroline got into the room, she froze. The girl, in Caroline's eyes, seemed the most beautiful child she had ever seen. She felt warm and a feeling that she had never felt. She wondered how Hayley managed to leave this amazing creature.  
The moment that Rose saw Caroline, the fear that she was feeling inside her, just like magic, disappeared. Like her grandmother had done a spell and went away. She saw something to her, which made her feel, that her mother had returned home. That she could run and hug her, She saw, with her pure heart, that she was the one that wanted to be her mother. She had never met her mother, but now she couldn't imagine how her mother could make her happier.  
"Rose, this is Caroline, you have heard about her" Klaus introduced them. He was afraid that Rose would be jealous and she would react with a bad way.  
Caroline got closer to Rose's bed, while she left Klaus standing in the door, with his eyes in his daughter.  
Caroline sat down, next to Rose, who looked her with a face fool of happiness.  
"Hello, Rose" she gave her a huge smile.  
"Hello, Caroline" she smiled too.  
They both looked in each other's eyes trying to control their emotions. Klaus was stunned. He had never seen that expression on Rose's face, he had never seen her more happy.  
"You have a very beautiful name" Caroline had to mention.  
"Thank you" she couldn't stop staring in Caroline's blue eyes. They had almost the same eye color. Caroline gently stroked her long, dark hair, the smile never leaving her face.  
"Rose, you need to go downstairs, to eat your breakfast." Klaus interrupted their moment.  
Rose didn't want to leave Caroline, but she listened to her father.  
"You won't leave, right?" she asked Caroline worried.  
"I won't leave" she promised.  
Rose gave her another smile and she left the room, after she gave a kiss to Klaus.  
"So?" klaus asked.  
"She is the sweetest child I have ever met" she said, while she was still looking on the direction that Rose had gone.  
When Rose got into the leaving room, she saw the rest laughing and talking. But when they saw her they stopped and they looked at her. Rose sat down in a sofa and she looked out from the window without seeing anything. Caroline's face was stuck in her mind. Esther quickly went nnext to her, worried that something had happened to her.  
"Sweetie, are you ok?" kol asked with the same fear as Esther's.  
"Grams?" Rose asked while she finally looked at her.  
"Yes, honey" she answered.  
"I want her, for my mother" she announced.  
Everybody in the room were looking at her, surprised.  
"Caroline?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yes, I want her to be my mom." She said with a smile.  
"Come on time for you to eat." She ignored what she had just said.  
"Come on, you could stay here…" Kol complained as he and Klaus were accompanying Bonnie and Caroline to their car.  
"Kol is right, you could stay here." He said to Caroline.  
Bonnie and Caroline had decided not to stay in Esther's house. Bill had left Caroline a house somewhere very close to the mansion.  
"Do not insist, please we'll come tomorrow." Bonnie told Kol as she was hugging him from his neck. Kol gave her a passionate kiss, while Klaus and Caroline were looking at them awkwardly.  
Klaus had admitted that he was a little bit jealous of his brother. He wanted to kiss Caroline, but that was just a dream. When the two love birds stopped kissing, Bonnie got into the car and asked Caroline to join her.  
"Goodnight" Caroline wished to Klaus.  
"Goodnight, love. Sleep well." Klaus smiled at her.  
Caroline was ready to open the door, when she heard someone calling her name. Rose was running with her doll in her little hands, behind her was standing Esther.  
"Caroline…!" she screamed as she was in hurry to stop her.  
Caroline smiled when she saw her.  
"Are you leaving?" Rose asked with sadness on her voice. She couldn't leave her now.  
"Yes, I'm going home." Caroline knelt on the grown so she can look Rose in the eyes.  
"Will, you come back?" she was afraid that she would go for ever.  
"Of course I'll come back." She smiled at her.  
"Goodnight then" she smiled at her and she gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
Caroline was absolutely amazed, it was the sweetest kiss she had ever taken.  
"Goodnight, sweetie." Caroline went into the car and she waved her hand to Rose, which she was into Klaus's hands.  
When the car had left, the Mikaelson family went inside. Rose wished to every one goodnight and she went upstairs with Esther.  
"Hey, Nik can I talk you for a moment?" Kol asked.  
"What ?"  
"Come."  
They went to Kol's room. That room was just like a room that a teenager would have. In the walls were placed a few posters with Kol's favorite bands and football players. In the middle of it appeared a big bed, full of papers and magazines. Kol's electrical guitar was there. Kol loved music. When the two brothers closed the door behind them, Kol laid down on the bed.  
"Do you know what Rose said to us when she got into the living room?" he started the conversation.  
"What?" he asked curious.  
"That she wanted Caroline to be her mother."  
Klaus's mouth opened.  
"That was our exact reaction." He said.  
"I'm not telling you what to do with your Barbie, but don't screw this up, because Rose will get hurt."  
"I know , I'll do my best." He promised.  
"Like I said, take it easy. Except a friendly advice from someone that he has experience with women."  
"Goodnight Kol and…thank you" he said honestly.  
"Wait, wait. Tell that again." Kol took his phone out and he pressed the record button.  
"Shut up." Klaus left the room and went to say goodnight to his daughter.  
When she finally fell asleep she dreamed the most beautiful dream. Her, Caroline and her father playing happily in the backyard.  
She fell asleep peacfully with a wide smile on her face…

**I hope you liked that. See you soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once more for reading and following my chapter, I appreciate it very much. Here is chapter 5. I would love to hear your thoughts about that so please leave a review. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Rose was the first one that woke up the next morning; it was 8 am when she opened her eyes. She remembered that Caroline would come today. She ran into Klaus's room, to wake her father up. Klaus was sleeping and he was kind of scared when he opened his eyes and saw Rose.

"Daddy, wake up, wake up. Caroline will come in a minute." She screamed.

Klaus had no time to react, Rose went running into Esther's room, where she did almost the same thing. Finally she went into Kol's room; she stumbled upon a few things that were discarded on the floor. Kol was sleeping in a very weird position. He was almost out of the bed, his hair was messed up, his blanket was on the floor and his sheet was wreathed around his body. He was hugging his pillow like it was Bonnie or something.

Rose started to nudge him but he didn't wake up. So she whispered in his ear…

"Uncle Kol, wake up."

"Five more minutes mom. I don't want to go to school." He murmured.

"Uncle Kol, wake up!" She yelled this time and Kol got up terrified and surprised. He was looking hysterically around him like it was some scary monster. He finally looked at Rose.

"Good morning" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a sleepy tone.

"I came to wake you up." She announced

"Why?" he asked again with a pathetic face.

"Because it's 8 o'clock" she explained.

"Crap! In the afternoon? Did I sleep so long? Did Bonnie come?" he started doing questions while he got up trying to be released from the sheet and find his clothes.

"No, it's 8am" she said with an innocent face.

"You are kidding me, right?" he said without believing it.

"No" she replied.

"Why did you wake up so early?" he asked frustrated.

"Caroline will come" she explained.

"Nikkkkkkkkkk! Come and get your daughter out of here NOW!" he yelled to the door.

Two seconds later Klaus appeared on the door. He took Rose on his shoulder and he got out without saying anything. His brother wasn't a morning bird at all.

As Kol was lying on the bed again, Klaus took Rose in her room to prepare her. When, almost the whole family was dressed they went to the living room. Esther and Klaus were planning a trip on other cities of Italy when the bell rang. Klaus flashed himself to the door, guessing that it was Caroline and Bonnie, but he was wrong once again.

In the door was standing Rebekah who was holding Matt's hand and she was smiling at Klaus. Rebekah had chosen to take the cure so she can leave a happy, normal, life with Matt. But life had other plans for her. Matt almost died once and she was forced to turn him into a vampire. The roles were upside down, now.

"Oh my god…" Klaus murmured.

"Who is there, Niklaus?" Esther asked.

"You won't believe. Your daughter is here!." He answered so Esther can hear him from the living room.

Rebekah and Matt came into the house.

"Nik, it's so nice to see you brother. I missed you" The Original, blond "vampire" hugged her brother.

Klaus hugged his brother too, surprised from their present.

"Hello, Klaus." Matt and Klaus shook their hands while Rebekah was hugging Esther and Rose.

"Look at you! You have grown up so much!." She said while she was smiling at Rose.

"What an amazing surprise" Esther noticed while they were taking their sits on the living room.

"Yes, actually Rebekah missed you and we have to make an announcement." Mat told them.

"What kind of announcement?" Klaus asked.

"We decided to get... engaged" Rebekah said and she lifted her hand. In her middle finger was placed an elegant ring with a big diamond.

"That's wonderful dear!" Esther said and she hugged both of them.

"Congratulations" Klaus said while hugging his sister.

Rose had left the room, depressed that Caroline hadn't come yet. She thought that she was late, but it was already 9:30 am.

In fact Caroline and Bonnie were still sleeping. They went to Caroline's apartment and they were talking almost the whole night. Caroline said everything to her friend; about Tyler and Hayley, but most of all how she had felt when she saw Rose. Bonnie explained to her, how Rose was when she went downstairs and what she had told them. Caroline decided to stay close to Rose for the time that she would stay in Rome. When Bonnie got up first this morning she decided to wake up her friend so they can pick up the place. Caroline's apartment had no rooms but it was huge. In the one side of it, was placed the big kitchen with the eating table. Right next to it , you could see a big glass partition. Three double beds were in an elevated place in the edge of the house. Every bed had his own bedside table and it was decorated with his own style. The beds appeared on a circle and in the middle of it, it was placed a big, soft carpet. The living room was the first thing that you would see when you would step up from the door. The colors of the whole house were in light blue and white, but the most attractive thing on it was its view. You could see the whole Rome when you were getting closer to the window.

Bonnie stood up and went on Caroline's bed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" she said and she opened the big curtains. Immediately Rome showed up in Caroline's sleepy eyes, wishing good morning to the two girls.

"Good morning" she said while she was stretching.

"Come on we have to clean up this mess." Bonnie reminded her.

Caroline went to the bathroom, the only room that was placed on the house, to get ready.

When both of the girls were ready, they cleaned up the place and went to meet the others. Caroline was in hurry to see Rose. She had missed her. She was so happy about what Rose had said. When they arrived at the home they heard very familiar voices coming from the inside. They knock the door and Klaus opened to them. When he saw Caroline he gave her a big smile that couldn't be hidden.

"Good morning, love" he wished her.

"Hi" she smiled shyly.

When the two of them went into the room in order to meet the others they saw Mat and they both went insane. They started screaming and they went to hug him. Running. Well the result was humiliating. Mat fell on the floor with both Caroline and Bonnie in his hug.

"Hey, girls chill out, I'm engaged!" he said while they stood up and the two girls went to hug Rebekah they seemed so surprised as the other were.

Klaus didn't like at all, what just happened. The jealousy was clear on his face, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin the moment. After a few moments of laughing and chatting Caroline noticed that Rose wasn't there.

"Where is Rose?" she asked and the others looked at her with a weird eye. Of course Mat and Rebekah knew everything about Caroline and Rose. Klaus was wondering about Caroline's impression. He liked that she cared about his daughter and he thought, for a crazy moment, how it would be if the three of them would be a family.

"She is playing on the backyard. Do you want to go and find her?" Klaus asked.

"Sure." She answered.

Klaus and Caroline were on their way to meet Rose when Klaus decided to ask her what did she think about his daughter.

"So, how do you find Rose?" he started.

"She is wonderful. She seems very happy even though her mother it's not with her."

"Yes I have talked with her about Hayley, I don't believe that she is worth her attention." He said honestly.

"It's true; in the end of it she is the lost one. Is a truly angel."

"You know she really likes you."

Caroline wasn't sure if she had to told him about what Bonnie had said to her. Instead of that she half smiled at him. That smile made Klaus's heart melt.

"She is right there; I'll give you I minute to talk." Klaus said and left, but he didn't go inside. He hid behind a tree. He was curious to know what they would talk about. Rose was sitting in a big swing playing with her doll.

"Rose?" Caroline said with her voice a tone more high so she can hear her.

When she did she left the doll on the ground and she ran to hug Caroline. The blond vampire lifted Rose in her hug.

"I thought that you wouldn't come." Rose said when the two of them sat sown on the big swing. Rose was sitting in Caroline's knees, while Caroline was stoking her hair just like the first time that they met.

"How could you possibly think something like that?" she said with a smile in her lips.

"It doesn't matter. You are here now."

"Of course and I am. Actually I will come every day from now on." She promised.

"Really?" she asked and her face lit up. Caroline shook her head positively.

They started talking about Caroline's life; Rose wanted to know everything about her. Caroline felt so naturally to talk with her. They were talking for hours and Klaus was still looking at them like he was watching the most interesting movie. He wanted to be a part of their conversation so he went to join them.

"What my girls are talking about?" Klaus asked as he was sitting next to them. Caroline didn't comment the way that he had called her. For some very strange reason she liked that.

"We are talking about the places that Rose wants to go." She replied.

"Actually only one place." She corrected her while she was looking in her shoes.

"Disneyland?" Klaus smiled at her.

"Yes" she said shyly.

"I promised that I'll take you" he reminded her.

"In my birthday…" she added. "Where would you like to go Caroline?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we ask your dad to tell us which places are better?" she said as she was looking at Klaus.

"Well there are plenty of them. First Paris, Tokyo, Greece, New York, Manhattan, London. You would like Germany, Belgium, Canada and the Netherlands. Japan and Australia are fascinating as well. Or maybe Poland and Sweden. But you Rose are gonna love Switzerland, they have excellent chocolates." He finished.

"WOW…" she opened her eyes.

"Seems someone here loves chocolates." Caroline noticed with a low laugh.

"Tell me one kid that doesn't." she shot back.

"Yeah you are right. Why don't we go inside to see Rebekah?" Caroline suggested.

"Aunt Rebekah is here?" Rose asked. For the first time almost her whole family was together.

"Yes she came." Klaus said. "Do you want to go inside?"

"Yes "she simply answered.

Caroline was ready to go inside of the house with Rose on her hug when Klaus stopped her, touching her arm.

"Could you stay a little longer?" He asked looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Rose, can you go inside? We 'll come in a minute." She said and she left her standing on her own legs.

"Ok, don't be late." Rose looked at them with a suspicious eye. She wanted them to get closer, so she run in the house leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to tell me something?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied. "Look Rose didn't meet her mother at all. So she is a little bit sensitive in that issue even thought she doesn't want to show that."

"Just like you." She half joked. The way that Klaus started the conversation wasn't so positive for her. Maybe he wanted her away from Rose so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Yesterday she said something that puzzled me very much. She said that she wants you for being her mother and with a combination of her face when she first saw you, I would bet that it's true." He finished. He wanted to check on Caroline's reaction.

"Yeah I know that." She answered waiting.

"So, if you don't mind of course I would appreciate it very much if you would be closer to her." He asked.

"Oh, of course!." She answered relieved.

"You look like you expected something else." He noticed.

"To be honest I expected you to keep me away from her. But I wouldn't listen to you." she explained honestly.

"How could you think that? I want her to be happy as much as I want you to be happy, love." He said.

"It doesn't really matter." Caroline had really missed the way that Klaus called her.

"Shall we go inside now?" He offered her his arm with a slow movement. Caroline hesitated a little bit but in the end she took it and they started walking slowly. In their way they were talking about the beauty of Rome and how wonderful it would be if Caroline had the chance to meet other cities of Italy as well. Klaus as always offered to show her the places that she wanted to go and Caroline as always said that maybe in the future. Someday I am going to win her trust...and her heart, He promised to himself. When they arrived at the home, Rose got really happy because she saw Caroline leaning on Klaus's arm. She loved the picture of the two of them together. Esther and Rebekah were talking about the weeding preparations, the Original witch wanted to have a big party but Matt and Rebekah had other plans for their engagement.

"What do you mean other plans? Did you arrange something already?" she asked.

"Yes we have, do you want to tell them?" he asked while he was looking his fiancé in her eyes. From Matt's face it was clear that if Rebekah wanted to make the party on the moon he would be ok with that.

"So, we decided to make the engagement party somewhere different."Esther looked at her daughter with a suspicious face. She knew her daughter very well and she was afraid of her schedule.

"Do not make that expression mother, you 'll see. Well we thought that it would be very nice if we were going on a trip and at the same time with the party." She announced.

"Oh, that's wonderful dear. Good thinking. It would be very original." Esther really wanted to go on a trip. She hasn't gone anywhere lately, because of Rose. "Have you thought where will we go?"

"Yes, what do you say about Greece?" she asked.

"Greece?" Esther asked confused.

"Yeah we thought that it's such a wonderful country and with motivation that the summer is coming and it's very close to Italy so Rose won't get tired of the trip." She explained.

"Yes it would be very good if we go to a vacation too." She noticed

"What do you say Nik?" Rebekah asked Klaus who was sitting in a sofa and he was secretly sketching Rose sitting on Caroline's hug.

"I think that this is a very good idea. But in which area exactly?" he asked.

"We were thinking about Santorini because we have the cottage there as well. And after the engagement we find it a good idea to make trip on Crete, just for vacation."

"That's great I have never gone to Greece." She looked at Klaus who smiled at her. "Do you know that Santorini has a very beautiful sun right? It would very romantic." She noticed.

"Yes but we don't have much time, we must start now." Rebekah said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's begin!" Esther suggested.

Just in time Kol woke up and got in the living room with a sleepy face and his hair messed up.

"It was about time!" Klaus noticed without taking his eyes from his sketch, he didn't want the girls to lose their pose.

"Hey, it was a big mistake for you to teach her the time." He said while he stretched and he yawned.

"Good evening Kol." Caroline said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sister? Prom king?" he asked. Kol hadn't forgive Matt for being Bonnie's prom king.

They hugged and they kissed. Immediately she started telling him about their plans. Kol got only the half of them because he noticed something that the others didn't get.

"Rebekah? Why your tummy is bigger?" he asked.

"Have you gain weight?" Mat asked.

"No, I have gain a baby!" she announced happily.

Loading.

Then the explosion came.

Everybody started smiling and hugging them, Rose went to touch her tummy, Esther went crazy because she would have one more grandchild. Everyone except Kol and Matt. Matt was shocked and he needed to sit and take a few minutes with himself but when he got that, he went crazy too. Kol was just the opposite. When everybody on the room understood that he hadn't moved at all they expected something really bad from him. But he just stood up and went closer to Matt with low steps. When he was in front of his nose he looked at him with an eve face and he started moving, forcing Matt going backwards. He started pushing him and they went to the other room. They heard Kol screaming various types of vituperation, but the only thing that they got was something like "My sister!... first Bonnie and then my sister, you moron?" and then a loud crush. Few seconds later Kol got out from the room with a proud smile on his face and he said

"Congratulations sister" he sat down on the sofa and he opened the TV.

From the half opened door they could see Matt, but the only problem was that Kol had hit him with a picture from the wall and now he was wearing that as a collar bone.

After that unpleasant incident they kept kol away from Matt.

It was already midnight when Rose felt asleep on Caroline's hug. The blond vampire took her upstairs in her bed. She was about to close the door behind her when she heard Rose calling her name.

"Caroline?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"Could you tell me a fairytale please?" she asked gently.

"Of course." Caroline went to the bed and took Rose in her hug like Klaus did when he came to see her. And just like Klaus she asked her:

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want Cinderella" while rose was looking at Caroline she couldn't think anything else.

When Caroline finished the story Rose was sleeping peacefully. She got up slowly try not to wake her up and she gave her a kiss to her forehead.

She closed the door behind her leaving the girl who wanted her for her mother, dreaming…

**Hope you liked that. See you soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload for so much but I had problem with my computer and I couldn't solve it. Anyway here is my new chapter I hope you will like that. I wanted to thank you for favourite and following my story. I would like to hear your thoughts so please leave a review.**

**Enjoy !**

Chapter 6  
" We don't have any time!" Rebekah yelled to her siblings with an annoyed tone. The Mikealsons were sitting on the big living room accompanied by Bonnie and Caroline. Klaus was sitting in the luxurious couch and Caroline with Rose right next to him. Kol was lying on the other sofa with Bonnie in his one hand and the remote on the other. Esther was occupied with her spells, but her daughter's behavior was unbearable.  
"Relax sister, you have driven us crazy! We have plenty of time." Kol said without taking his eyes from the football match.  
"Kol is right Rebekah, you have almost a month in front of you. You will find time." Caroline noted.  
"You don't understand Care this is my engagement I want everything to be perfect." She explained.  
"I know that but as Kol said you have plenty of time and except that if you make a schedule you are gonna make it." Caroline smiled at her.  
"And we will help you too." Bonnie added.  
"Really?" Rebekah asked surprised, but happy.  
"Of course silly.!" Caroline noted.  
"Thank you so much." She said and she sat down on the armchair with Mat, feeling relief.  
"There is no reason to thank us. We could start right now if you want." Caroline suggested.  
"Yes I want." She said and she ran to take a piece of paper and a pen.  
The three girls and Esther sat on the table and started to plan the big party.  
"First we have to do a list with the things that we want to organize first. So right down First: location. Second: Guests. Third: Music. Fourth: Dresses. Fifth: food, and the last one of them being decoration."Caroline started to give advice and Rebekah notes them immediately. In things like that, listening to Caroline was always the best thing to do.  
"We already have the location." Esther reminded the girls.  
" Yes but someone has to go and see if the house is in an appropriate situation and organize the decoration." Bonnie said.  
"That is not a problem, I could go if you girls want to." Esther suggested.  
"I don't think that this is a good idea, mother. You can't be there all alone." Klaus noted still from the living room where he was playing with Rose.  
Caroline was impressed with Klaus' interest. She smiled at him, thinking that he obviously was right.  
"Niklaus I think that I can protect myself quit well." She said with a smile on her lips. She was happy about her son's worries.  
"I think Nik is right mother, you may be a powerful witch but this doesn't recall the fact that you are going to be there all alone. I suggest I come with you." He said as he was standing up from the couch with a smirk on his face.  
"No way." Everyone said at the same time and Kol looked at them with a puzzled look.  
"You don't trust me?" he asked while he was putting his hand on his chest in a dramatic way.  
"No" Bonnie was the one that answered this time.  
"Even you honey?"  
"Baby you know that I love you but you are not a very good protector." She said with an innocent look. The truth was that Kol could protect everyone that he loved, but Bonnie wanted to tease him.  
"What did that suppose to mean?" he asked her curiously.  
"She means that if a tall, blond girl with high legs was appeared in front of you threatening to kill our mother you wouldn't be able to stop her and you would look at her like a moron." Klaus stated.  
"Well that is not exactly what I wanted to say, but it has the main point. Thank you Klaus." Bonnie said.  
"That is so untrue." Kol insisted.  
"Can we please forget about that and focus on the main issue?" Caroline interrupted them, saving Kol from the uncomfortable situation. Kol smiled at her thankfully and added.  
"And you dear, will pay the consequences for that." Said to Bonnie with a sneaky smile on his lips that was promising dirty things.  
From Boonie's face it was clear that she had no problem.  
"Hey, why don't you ask Elijah to accompany you?" Caroline asked.  
"That's a good idea, but what about Katherine?" Kol mentioned.  
"I guess I have to stand her." Esther rolled her eyes, she wasn't a big Katherine fan.  
"Ok then you could delete that one. Let's pick music then." Caroline suggested while looking at the list.  
"Can I be in charge of it?" Kol asked with hope in his eyes.  
"What will you do?" Caroline asked curiously.  
"You will see just let me handle it." He said again.  
"Ok, I guess you could do that pretty well." Rebekah smiled to her younger brother.  
Kol smiled back at her with satisfaction and left the room in order to start working. Rebekah found it a really good idea for two reasons. First she didn't want to keep him out of the preparations and make him feel useless and except that one, music was his passion and she was sure that he would do a great job.  
"So what's next?" Esther asked.  
"Well in my opinion we should pay attention on the dress." Bonnie suggested. She knew that the wife will spent hours maybe days to find the one.  
"I totally agree." Rebekah smiled at her.  
"So let's go shopping and we could choose the invitations too." Caroline suggested as she remembered the other things on the list.  
"Don't we have to write down the guests first?" Rebekah asked.  
"Yes you are right." Caroline said.  
"I think that I could handle it." When Klaus saw the disappointment on Caroline's face he offered himself immediately.  
Caroline's face lit up and smiled at him. Klaus pay returned the smile and looked right in her eyes. Caroline was stuck in his blue eyes and felt her knees shivering, her breath quickening and her cheeks blushing. She felt surprise; no one had ever made her feel that way and she didn't expect that, especially from Klaus.  
Klaus loved the way that she was looking at him and he wondered if someday he would be able to win her over.  
Everyone noticed the scene that appeared in front of them but they didn't say anything. Rose looked at them and smiled satisfied before she turned her attention to her big toy palace in front of her.  
"We should start now if we want to find the stores opened." Esther said, while broking the looks and forced Caroline to look down on her notes lightly embarrassed.  
Esther knew very well that the stores were opened all day, but she doesn't want Klaus to do anything stupid in front of everyone.  
"I'll start right now. Prom king do you want to tell me your guests?" Klaus said as he was walking throw the study. Matt followed him and Rebekah rolled her eyes one the sound of Matt's nickname.  
Half an hour later all of them were on their way to the mall. Klaus was driving the one car, with Caroline on his side and Rose on the back of the car. Rose imagined that the three of them looked like a family who goes on a trip. A smile appeared on her face and leaned to the sit. Klaus was looking at Caroline with a smile as he was recalling the intense look they had shared before. Now that Caroline was single and she would be around him he had plenty of chances to make her his.  
Kol was in the other sit as well, he was looking out of the window smirking with his plan for the music. It would be something else.  
When they arrived at the mall they split up in attempt to buy all the things they needed. The girls went to pick up dresses and the boys went to choose the invitations. Esther didn't like that very much but Rebekah insisted that they will manage it.  
Caroline was excited about shopping. In a country like Italy there was no way in hell that she couldn't find whatever she wanted. They went on a big store with dresses for a good occasion. Each of them found a brilliant dress that they loved with the first look.  
Rebekah's dress was in a simple pink color. It was strapless and it was until the floor with a middle-lenght tail. She was looking like one of Rose's dolls with her blond hair and that cute dress.  
Bonnie was next. She chose a simple black dress that fitted perfectly on her chocolate colored skin. It was backless , but it was tiding in her neck, leaving a little bit of skin in her breast uncovered and it had the same height with Rebekah's, but the tail was a few centimeters shorter. It was made by silk and it made her look really hot .She chose to give it a little bit of color with a red flower on her hair. It was looking like a traditional dress from Spain.  
Esther's dress was a little bit old-fashioned. It was until the floor with no tail and with long sleeves, but it was made by a fabric that was shining lightly. Its color was fitting perfectly to her brown eyes.  
Caroline's dress was really something else. She chose an electric- blue dress made of silk as Bonnie's. It was strapless and it was until the floor as well. It was simple from the front of it but its back was made by multiple lanes of fabric that were leaving her milky skin exposed.  
Last one was Rose's that chose, accompanied with Caroline of course a knee- length dress in light pink. From her tiny waist started furbelow that made her look like a ballet dancer.  
When they were finally done with buying their dresses, they went to choose shoes and accessories. Caroline had lost her mind and she defiantly didn't want to leave that place at all. Everyone chose a beautiful pare of high- heeled shoes, except of Rose of course.  
Two hours later they decided that it was time to check up on the boys. They started to move their steps on the store that Esther suggested on them.  
Klaus and Kol were sitting in a luxurious sofa with plenty of invitations in front of them. The two siblings were looking on Matt with deadly looks. In the bottom of their hearts they liked him, but in the end of it he was going to be the father of their sister's child. Except of that both of them loved Rebekah so much that they didn't want to get hurt once more. Matt suspected that they didn't like him very much, but he was sure that his fiancé wouldn't let them do anything to hurt him. Except that he was a vampire right now, not a fragile human and he could handle them. He was patient for Rebekah's favor.  
"I think that this one will be great." Matt gave to them an elegant invitation.  
"Yeah, its ok. Can we get out of here please?" Kol whispered on his brother's ear.  
"Kol, stop being so stubborn we are her to help our sister." He mentioned with half heart.  
"Come on! You are bored too!" he said and it was true. Klaus was bored to death.  
Klaus gave his brother a warning look but the same time understanding. "Patience, brother" he whispered.  
"I suggest to go and find out some hot girls." He said with a smirk on his face. He loved Bonnie to death but his selfish nature didn't let him to not look at other women either.  
"Well, for your best Bonnie should not hear about that." Caroline said and all of them turned to see what was happening. Klaus smiled happily when he saw Caroline coming to their way with a few bags on her arm and holding Rose's hand.  
"You won't tell her that, will you?" he asked a bit nervous.  
"I don't know!" she said innocently, but when he saw Kol's face she added "I won't tell her."  
Kol smiled at her thankfully, he didn't want Bonnie misunderstand him.  
"So what did you girls shop and where are the others?" Matt asked while looking around for his fiancé.  
"They went to a restaurant to book a table for lunch." She explained while she was sitting near to Klaus with Rose.  
"Great, I'm dying of hunger right now." Kol complained.  
"What did you buy, love?" Klaus asked Caroline, getting Rose in his arms.  
"A lot of stuff actually but Rose got a beautiful dress." She smiled at Rose.  
"I'm sure you are gonna be the most beautiful there." He smiled to his daughter." And you of course, love. I'm sure you are gonna be stunning." He added, smiling at her, showing that gorgeous dimples of his.  
Caroline smiled lovingly, admiring his beauty. He was so different from the time that he had become a father. He was a different Klaus.  
"Will you stop with the smiles already?" Kol smirked. "Lets' go I'm starving" he added.  
Klaus shook his head and Caroline giggled a bit. Klaus half smiled when he heard her laugh, It was so beautiful, so natural, so elegant. He imagined how it would be if he was the one that made her laugh every day.  
They went to find the girls on the restaurant. Everything seemed perfect in that day. Klaus sat next to Caroline and Rose found her sit on his knees while feeding her. It was such a beautiful view. They had fun and laughed very much until the time that they left the store and made their way home. Only Klaus, Caroline and Rose left. Rose and Caroline wanted desperately an ice cream and Klaus decided to go and by them one.  
The two girls were sitting on a bench on a joyful silence, waiting for Klaus to bring them their ice creams. Rose was thinking about the beautiful dress that they had bought, when suddenly she saw something that made her hurt broke. A pretty lady was sitting in the next bench with a big smile on her smile as she was hugging her daughter and stoking her hair, full of happiness. A tear appeared on Rose's cheek and a silent sob left her throat. Caroline looked down to see her, when she saw her crying silently something broke inside her. Her fave filled of worry and sadness when she saw tears on her eyes.  
"Rose, what it's going on?" she whispered unable to say a word more.  
"Look at them." Her voice broke and she low her head. Caroline looked around to see what is going on, and then she saw it.  
"Sweetheart, don't cry." She hugged her from her shoulders.  
"Look at them Caroline, they are so happy. She is so lucky that she has her mother." She pointed at the happy mother.  
"You are luckier. You are surrounded by people that love you and especially you have your dad." She said.  
"Yes but he is not there, I see him rarely. And except that it is not the same Caroline. I want my mom; as much as I love my dad it is not the same. The only think that want is to see her, I want her hold me in her arms, kiss me and tell me that she loves me. My dad told me to not think about he was right, but sometimes I feel my chest empty. I just want my mom, is that too much that I'm asking?" she said and she lowered her head now crying.  
Caroline's eyes got tears too and she hugged her normally. Rose tied wrapped her tiny hands around her neck and beard her head to her shiny hair.  
"Don't cry, please." Caroline begged her. Rose pulled off of her hug and looked deeply in her blue eyes, finally asking her what she wanted for so long.  
"Caroline, do you want to be my mom?" she asked with hope in her teary eyes.  
Caroline's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.  
"Yes I want it so much" she applied without thinking and Rose's face lit up. They hugged each other, happy tears streaming down their faces this time this time.  
Klaus got out from the store with three chocolate ice creams in his hands. When he saw them crying he run quickly on their side, with worry all over his face.  
"What happened?" he said while he knelt on the ground, leaving the ice creams to the corner of the bench.  
Caroline lifted her head and smile lovingly at him and Klaus left a breath of relief when he saw that they were all right.  
"Nothing, everything it's fine." She assured him.  
"Daddy?" rose asked.  
"Yes honey." He smiled at his daughter.  
"Caroline is my mom." She announced happily.  
Klaus' eyes widened ,but soon enough a huge smile appeared on his face.  
"Well, I think that's wonderful." He said and immediately hugged them both.  
Absolutely thrilling. There were no words to describe the feelings that Klaus and Caroline felt. They stayed there for a long time and Klaus felt that he was in heaven.  
"Come on I think we have a walk to do." Klaus said, the smile never leaving his face.  
They stood up and Rose caught their hands with a face that was pure happiness.  
Rose started moving with her parents next to her….

Hope you liked that. See you soon…!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you once more for reading, favoring and following my story I appreciate it very much. So, here is the chapter 7. I must tell that I had a lot of fun while I was righting that chapter and mostly the last part that was last minute inspiration. I want to thank my friends too for all the supporting. I would love to hear your thoughts about it so please remember to leave a review, it's very important to me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

…And the time passed. So quick that Caroline thought that It was just yesterday that she had decided to take the first plane for France and change her life. Now she was happier than ever. She had deleted every unpleasant thought from her mind; she had forgotten Tyler and Hayley. She was happy and no one could change that.

The preparations for the engagement were almost complete. In one month they had managed to get everything ready, as Rebekah wanted. Everyone in the house was happy and excited, for the engagement. Caroline had come closer to Rose than ever. From the time that Caroline had agreed to become her mother a huge smile was placed in her face all the time. She was laughing and running in the whole house all the time, never stopping. As for Klaus, he was as happy just like Caroline and Rose. His daughter was finally happy, his sister was getting engaged and she would become a mother, his entire family was together, but most of all he had the love of his life by his side. Of course Caroline hadn't given into his charms yet, but sooner or later they would be together, he knew it.

Kol was acting like a little kid the whole time. He was complaining that they didn't let him to take place on the other preparations, but Rebekah knew that even though her brother was excellent in things like music, in different ones he would end up being disastrous. Bonnie was the only one that could bear him sometimes.

After one month, finally the time to leave for their destination had come. Everyone woke up before the sun rise so they would manage to pack all of their things. Caroline and Bonnie had come to the house with their luggage already done. Klaus was packing his things on his suitcase as Rose was sitting in one already done. Esther with Elijah was trying to wake Kol up. Elijah had come a week after Bonnie and Caroline, accompanied with Katherine. None liked her very much, but for their brother's favor, they weren't saying anything.

Caroline walked over Klaus's room and knocked the door.

"Come in" Klaus said and a smile appeared on his face as Caroline came into the room.

"Good morning." She smiled and went to hug Rose.

"Good morning, love" he smiled back.

"Not ready yet?" she asked as she was lying in his bed, on the one side. And Rose sat next to her, playing with her doll.

"Not yet." Klaus loved the picture of Caroline lying on his bed. He imagined her waking up next to him, naked, every day. He shivered with his own thoughts.

"Are you ready, honey?" she questioned the dark beauty next to her.

"Yeahhh." She replied.

Esther walked into the room with an angry look on her face.

"Could someone of you please wake Kol up? I don't know what to do with that kid anymore." Esther complained.

"I've got that" Klaus smirked and left the room. The others followed him, because they knew that he was planning something.

They went down stairs, into Kol's room. They found Bonnie sitting in an armchair giggling silently as Elijah tried to wake Kol up.

Caroline stumbled on a box full of his things and Klaus caught her from her waist before she could touch the floor. He kept her against his body and looked at her wide eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and he smiled at her brightly.

"Be careful, love" he smirked and let her on her own legs. Caroline felt a shiver through her body as she touched his.

Klaus went next to Kol and looked at a glass full of water that was placed on his nightstand. He glanced at Elijah, who nodded in agreement of what he was supposed to do. Klaus took the glass that was full with water and spilled it into Kol's sleepy face. Kol immediately stood up and looked around the room with a shocked face. Everyone started to laugh and Kol looked at Klaus who was still holding the glass.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled while cleaning his face with his hand.

"I am not responsible for anything, brother; you didn't wake up with anything else." He sated the obvious to his younger sibling that now seemed very pissed off. He wanted to get up and go after Klaus, but Bonnie sat down next to him and stroked his back, softly.

"Come on, baby you need to get ready, we are gonna miss the airplane." She whispered in his ear and Kol calmed down a bit.

"Okay get out. In less than an hour we will be ready." Bonnie announced and everyone left the room. Klaus chuckled and left with Caroline and Rose.

"You lady are gonna pay for letting them do that." He smiled sneakily with dirty thoughts on his mind. He grabbed her by her waist and placed her on the mattress with a short move. Bonnie giggled as he was tickling her.

"Mmmm, what is my punishment sir?" she asked smiling brightly after she stopped giggling. She was more than willing to pay her punishment.

"Let me think about it a little bit." He placed his finger on his chin and pretended thinking hardly. He smirked before he leaned down and he kissed her feverishly. Bonnie closed her eyes to enjoy the sense of his lips pressing hers. Her hands found their way on his neck, bringing him closer. He moaned silently and he placed his hands in the two sides of her shoulders, pinning her completely on the mattress with his muscular body. Kol let his lips to travel on the way of her neck and Bonnie grabbed her legs around his waist, stuck with him completely.

"I like that punishment" she smiled to him breathless.

Kol smirked on his self and it was ready to catch the hem of Bonnie's shirt when they heard Rebekah yelling from the hall.

"Fifteen minutes! Get it over with!"

Kol glared at the door and Bonnie started to move away from him.

"She is right. We are late." She stood up started to collect some clothes from the closet.

"You take a shower and I will pack your things." She said with her chicks blushing and her body lit up on fire, from the previous make out with Kol.

"Very well, but don't forget: bad girls deserve to be punished." He whispered in her ear and Bonnie couldn't hold herself. He pinned him against the closet's door and kissed him quickly. Kol was intending to put his arms around her but she did a step back.

"Shower. Now." She demanded.

Kol smirked at her and went to his bathroom to get ready. An hour later they finally arrived at the airport and they found their seats on the airplane. As they were three on each row Elijah with Katherine and Ester sat on the first row. Rebekah with Matt on the second, Kol and Bonnie on the third and Klaus, Caroline and Rose on the last one. Caroline took the sit next to the window so she could have a good view. Klaus sat down next to her and Rose took the final seat. The plane start lifted off and the gentle voice of the pilot welcomed them.

Klaus thought about it, before he gently took Caroline's arm into his. Caroline looked at him with surprise at first, but then a huge smile appeared on her lips. She felt waves of electricity through her body, just for that little touch.

The travel was quick and pleasant. But Caroline was so tired that in the first ten minutes her eyes were heavier and she held them up with difficulty. She didn't sleep at all last night from her excitement of the trip. She needed to sleep if she wanted to take the day. She placed her head on Klaus' shoulder, a little bit shyly at first, but more confident then.

Klaus looked at her with wide eyes; he couldn't believe that she had done this. The very next moment he smiled at her brightly and started to stroke her golden hair.

Rose looked at them and she smiled as well. Klaus glanced at her and he raised his eyebrows in response. Rose giggled and started to play with her doll, leaving Caroline sleeping peacefully on Klaus's shoulder.

When they landed Klaus gently shook Caroline and her blue eyes opened. She looked oh his eyes and she smiled.

"Come on, love, we arrived." Klaus announce while he was helping, with his one hand Rose to undo her seatbelt.

They arrived at the cottage later and Caroline was astonished. In the whole drive way she was admiring the view through the window. She was looking the blue sea that was shining under the sun's light; she looked at the trees and the flowers, the skinny roads and the houses that the most of them were painted with a light white color and their blue shutters. She was looking at the small churches and the flags that were placed in the roofs of the houses.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked her with a smile. He liked the way that Caroline was looking outside.

"Its beautiful." she simply answered without taking her eyes from the houses that they were passing.

"You will like Greece very much. It's a country full of light, like you." He said, looking deep in her eyes.

Caroline took her look from outside the window and looked deeply in his eyes. She couldn't say anything, so she just smiled at him. It was weird how Klaus made her smile all the time, no one ever did that to her.

"I couldn't believe that they were so beautiful places outside Mystic Falls, but…" she shook her head and looked outside the window.

"But…?" he pushed her to finish the sentence.

"I can't believe how much I missed all these years." she added with a melancholic look.

"Don't worry, love, you can't imagine how much time we have. I'll show you everything, Italy and Greece it's just the beginning." Klaus was sure that Caroline would leave him to show her the world. In the one month that passed he had shown her Rome and some other places in Italy and Caroline was trilled, about how many things that country has to offer.

"What other places are good to visit in Greece?" she asked curious. She would see only Santorin and Crete, but Greece had so many other islands.

"Well, the best are the islands like Corfu. The best things in main land are the monuments and the museums." He explained her.

"Will you show me?" she asked him and Klaus's eyes opened. It was the first time that Caroline had asked him that in person.

"Whatever you want, love." He replied with a huge smile.

"We have to walk from here." Elijah stated the obvious when he stopped the car in a road that was impossible to be passed by car.

"What? Why?" Kol complained as he got out of the car, with the others.

"It's a road that cars can't move Kol." Elijah explained while rolling his eyes in his younger brother.

"And we are going to walk all the way to the house?" he asked depressed.

"Yes, we will." He replied already annoyed with Kol.

"You are kidding me right?" Kol insisted.

"No, Kol he is not kidding now get your bags from the trunk and let's go." Esther demanded.

They parked the cars on a private parking and Elijah compelled three young men to carry their things. They started to clip the road so they would arrive at the cottage. The heat was suffocating, because it was still June and it made their way even harder. Caroline was sweating and her cheeks were red. She put her sunglasses so she could see where she was going. In the whole route they were seeing small, traditional café, which old man were sitting and drinking their coffee. They were playing a game that looked like chess, but it was too loud. They could see kids playing with toys and balls, laughing and having fun, without worries. They could see women wiping the thresholds and watering the plants. Everyone smiled at them and some said hello, in Greek of course.

Caroline saw that Rose was tired and sweat was all over her face, so she took off Rose's hat from her bag and placed it in her head that was burning. Rose smiled at her with gratitude.

"Are we far from it? I am tired" Kol complained from far away, he was the last one of the company.

"Kol, shut up we have the heat, we can't bear you too." Klaus said to him.

When they, finally, arrived at the cottage Caroline's mouth popped open. The place was like it was out some summer movie or something. It was a big mansion in a high area. It was painted in white color like all the other houses, but this one was absolutely perfect. Its roof was wooden and straight with a very light brown color, like the color of the sand. It had a big garden with grass and tall trees with fruits on them. Only the trees that were near to the huge balcony had flowers, but in specific places on the garden you could see flowers in multiple colors and shapes. From the time that you were passing the doors of the hedge a small path made of rocks was leading you on the wooden stairs and the front balcony of the house. In each side of the stairs there are small trees with pink flowers on them. In the balcony there was a big sitting area with relaxing sofas and armchairs, with white pillows. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, everything was in a light brown and blue with white. You could see the huge garden (and the pull that Caroline didn't noticed at first), the whole island and the blue sea.

"Let me show you your room, love." Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear and she bounced and scared her.

Klaus chuckled with her surprise and took her hand as he led her on the second floor. He opened a door similar with the others and let her walk first into the room. She saw a big double bed with light blue sheets and a white mosquito net. The floor was similar with the others house's and the view as well. From the huge panoramic doors that were opened a light air was coming in the room and made the white curtains to winnow. Caroline closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips a she was feeling the refreshing air in her skin, moving her hair from her face. She inhaled the air and it smelled like sea and salt.

Klaus went near to her silently and moved in front of her, an inch from her face. He caressed her cheek softly and Caroline didn't open her eyes, she focused on his touch. Klaus put his other hand on her waist, bringing her closer and Caroline opened her eyes while putting her hands on his shoulders. Klaus wanted to kiss her like there is no tomorrow, but he thought that it wasn't the right time. Caroline smiled and moved away from him. She walked through the window to admire the view.

Klaus cleaned his throat" I 'll leave you to get rested, my room it's in your right and Rose's in your left." He explained and moved his steps on the door. He heard Caroline thanking him from the inside of the room and he smiled, satisfied with himself.

A couple of hours later Caroline was cleaned from the sweat and she had changed in a cute short white dress with thin straps.

She left her room and went down stairs to see if Rose needed anything. She found Esther who announced her that the whole family was going to visit the neighbors, who had invited them, and she asked if she wanted to join them. Caroline refused politely with the excuse that she was pretty tired and Esther just smiled to her before they left the house. Caroline opened the window and went to the balcony, but she didn't stop. She went to the garden and took off her shoes. The sense of the grass under her heating feet was trilling. It was the time that the sun was setting up and Caroline could see why the sunset of Santorini was so popular. It was something she couldn't describe it.

She was admiring the view when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Klaus with a grey t-shirt, smiling lovingly at her.

"You didn't go with the others?" she asked with a soft smile.

"And leave you alone?" he asked and then he shook his hand in disagreement.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she asked him and Klaus went next to her.

"Not so beautiful as you." He said honestly while completely ignoring the sunset. Caroline blushed and smiled at him shyly.

"Caroline, I want to talk to you." He started with a completely serious face.

"What is going on?" she asked, curious to know what was bothering him.

"I can't hold it inside of me anymore. Caroline I have met a lot of women in my life, beautiful, young, old, blonde, dark haired, it doesn't matter." He started while looking at her eyes trying to guess what he was feeling.

"I have met a lot of women, but none of them made me feel like you did. It's weird, I have never loved anyone except my family and my daughter, I didn't believe in love, I thought that the only thing that existed was hate and revenge or at least that was what I was feeling. And then, I met you. You brought light and happiness in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about you, I still can't. Every time that you are smiling at me I feel something like butterflies in my stomach, I can't stop looking into your eyes. I want to touch you, kiss you, wake up every morning and see you sleeping next to me, I want you to smile at me, I want to hear you laughing. The moment that I heard that you had broke up with Tyler I felt like finally I can make you mine. I love the picture of you playing with Rose; I can't imagine that there is another woman for me in the whole eternity that could make me feel that way." He finished and looked at Caroline that now was looking at him with wide opened eyes and a look full of surprise.

No one ever had talked to her in that way. If Klaus was someone else she would laugh and say that he was making fun of her, but she looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. She felt her heart and breath quicken and her eyes sparkle with the excitement.

"I was waiting for over a thousand years for you Caroline, I can't wait anymore." He said and got closer to her. He hugged her waist and took her face into his strong hands. He closed the distance, while he leaned closer and gently brushed his full lips on hers. Caroline closed her eyes and left herself enjoy every second, completely unable of any objection. He started moving his lips against hers and Caroline slowly gave in. Klaus kissed her and held her in his arms like he was imagining it for over seven years. Caroline moved her hands on his neck and let them get lost in his curly hair. She moaned from the pleasure, when Klaus picked up the pace and started kissing her feverishly, hard, while pinning her body with hers completely.

He broke the kiss and looked at her burning eyes. Caroline was breathless, no one had ever kissed her like this before. She was feeling a shiver when he was kissing her passionately, but the thought of being hurt again was torturing her.

"Klaus…" she started, her voice weak from that perfect kiss.

"Don't refuse me, love, I know you would be lying." He stopped her.

"I don't want to being hurt again." She confessed to him.

Klaus still holding her in his arms, so it wasn't so difficult to make her look at him.

"Caroline, I swear to God I'll never leave you. "He responded honestly.

"How can I be sure?" she asked half sure of his words.

"I can't tell you any trick about that, love" he said. "You are the one that knows if I am telling lies or not." He added, still waiting for a miracle.

Caroline couldn't say anything; she just looked in his blue eyes and smiled, while nodding in agreement.

Klaus smiled at her as he felt relief inside of him.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked.

"Anything, love." He replied.

"Kiss me." She simply requested.

Klaus leaned down on her, kissing her once more, softly and sweet this time. Caroline felt like his kiss was her drug, everyone knows that if you take it, it's gonna kill you, but you can't resist, you are addicted to it.

And Caroline was addicted to Klaus….

**Hope you like it. See you soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys there you are, chapter 8. I think that it's the bigger chapter of all; I had a lot of inspiration this week. I put some Kennet moments too, because it's my second favorite couple in the vampire diaries. I decided to include and my country in the story, but my English are mot so improved and I have a lot of help for my friend that corrects my story. I am not sure if I will be able to post the other chapter soon because I am leaving for my summer vacations, but I promise that I will do my best. Thank you once again for the support in my story. It would help if you leave a review, just to know if you like it.**

**If I won't see you again, I wish you **_**Have a nice Summer!**_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

How could I be so wrong about this guy? Caroline was thinking about that the whole time. What she was thinking when she was rejecting him over and over again? She had to give him a chance a lot of time ago, give him a chance to show her what was hiding behind the hard face of a killer, and see who he truly was. But, as a Greek proverb says, it's better to do things late instead of not doing it at all. So here she is now walking in the garden of a beautiful house, holding Klaus's hand, looking him in the eyes and listening to him telling her what he was feeling all those years that they weren't together. It was almost ten o'clock; the sun was hidden behind the mountains, giving his place into a clear sky, full of stars and a full moon. Klaus and Caroline were walking around the house, while holding each other's hand, feeling the light air on their faces. Klaus was looking at her admiring her pure beauty, he had never met a girl as beautiful as Caroline was. The light of the moon was taking the color of her skin and hair, Klaus didn't like that, but still she was so beautiful to him. She was looking like a fairy or a princess that had gone out of a fairytale; he thought that if he would blink his eyes she would disappear and leave him alone hugging the empty air. But, no, she wouldn't go, she would stay with him and he was hoping that it would last forever.

Caroline was feeling just the same thing, even though she wouldn't dare to say that out loud, the fear that she could end up being hurt once more and maybe never trust anyone again, was torturing her. When she was with Klaus she was feeling…special, like she was the only girl in the world, and she had never felt like this before. That sense was thrilling and scary at the same time. After all her failed relationships she wasn't the type that was trusting and definitely not the woman that was forgiving easily. In the beginning she was thinking that it was just another useless toy, just another game that he had to win for his own pleasure, but now she was feeling a little bit embarrassed for those thoughts. Klaus loved her. She was sure now and nothing could make her change her mind. She wanted to leave a happy life with Klaus and her …daughter. Yes Rose was her daughter and no one could ever change that fact too.

But, people say that when you are feeling a happy situation, you should wait a bad situation happen too. The good never goes without the bad. Everything has two sides and now Caroline was living the good one, she was wondering when the bad one would come. The fear that someone would show up and take from her whatever made her happy, the fear that the prince and his white horse would disappear and the fairytale would go to an end, the fear that she would open her eyes one day and she would be in her bed in Mystic Falls with Tyler near her and Klaus a few miles away from her, had took a place to her heart. Her instinct was reminding her that something unpleasant would happen in a while, and hated that.

Klaus stopped his steps and looked deeply into her eyes while hugging her and sticking her body to his. Caroline placed her hands around his neck and smiled lovingly at him, immediately every fear gone and she felt something removing from her chest. Right there in Klaus's arms she was feeling happy and safe, she couldn't think anything and no one else, she was alone with Klaus, with no one else, and this couldn't be more pleasant.

Klaus's heart melted a bit when she smiled at him, he finally did it, he had won her heart, he had make her his.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight." He complimented her, not being able to hold the words in his mouth.

"You would tell me that like after a hundred years?" she asked curiously. Maybe he would get bored of saying that and, you don't know, maybe in a few decades he wouldn't believe that.

"Do you have plans for being together for a hundred years, love?" he asked and he was happy, because he already knew her answer, although he would love to hear her saying that.

"Don't you?" she asked while raising her thin eyebrows and her smiled disappeared a little bit. "And don't avoid my first question." She added while pointing him with her finger, with a playful way, while she was still afraid of his answer.

"Actually, have plans for us not only for the future decade, but for the whole eternity, love. And yes I would say that to you every day without stopping." He answered her question. "Not that I would lie to you, of course." He added the honesty visible in his eyes.

"Oh man, you sure know how to talk to women." She joked, while hugging him, bringing him closer to her, and smiling happily with the sincerity in his answer.

"Is that or the fact that you make me say that?" he asked " Or it's just the thing that you are impressed from my charm that you don't even pay attention on what I say and it is just a line of yours." He joked and Caroline laughed in his fake cockiness.

Klaus joined her and they both laughing lightly, when they heard someone approaching them. They turned their heads to see who was coming and Klaus pulled his body in front of her protectively while his arms was holding her tightly. Rose appeared in front of them and he relaxed as there was no danger in front of him.

Rose stood in front of them with a plate with food in her tiny hands, her eyebrows lifted when she saw them and she tried to hide the smirk that was ghosting her face.

"Do I interrupt something?" she asked while she froze her moments and admiring Caroline in her dad's arms and she imprinted the picture to her head.

"Rose!" Caroline said, blushing brightly as she saw her.

"We are back and grandma sent me to bring you some food; she thought that you would be hungry." She explained. "What are you doing?" she added, more curious than ever.

"Nothing, just walking around." Caroline lied and it was obvious, but Klaus looked at her confused. Why she didn't want Rose to find out about their relationship?

"Oh, ok." Rose answered even thought she hadn't believed a word from everything that Caroline said.

"I'll go inside to help grandma with the food, we will eat in a few minutes, so don't be late." She added, while turning their back to them and getting lost in the inside.

"That was awkward." Caroline said, noticing Klaus's face wasn't the happier.

"Why you didn't want Rose to find out about us?" he asked and looked into her eyes waiting for a honest answer.

"I just thought that if this doesn't work between us, the she would get hurt." She explained waiting to see what the thing that bothering him was.

"You didn't hear anything from the things that I told you before?" he asked a little bit mad, from her thoughts. It would work, it has to work.

"I did, but…" she started, but he interrupted her, not letting her speak.

"Caroline, I'll tell that once and you better listen to me carefully. I'll never hurt you and I'll never let you go, never. Even if you want to I won't be able to do that." He explained, putting am and on the conversation.

"Then I guess we have to tell that to everyone." Caroline smiled to him, truly taken by his words.

"We have." Klaus smiled back at her and leaned closer to her, kissing her passionately.

Bonnie was sitting in the front side of the garden, lying in a hammock. She had her eyes closed and her ankles crossed, she was feeling the joyful hit in her exposed skin. Her life has totally changed in those four years. When everything had over her life was in a normal position. Elena left Mystic Falls with Damon. They went in Chicago to leave their life away from the annoying supernatural facts in the small town. Caroline in that period of her life had gone in a small town near to Mystic Falls to visit some of her relatives; she had felt the same need with Elena. So she was without her friends, bored to death. Until she met Kol. Or to be more specific, remeet Kol. Bonnie smiled to herself as she replayed their first meet after that painful situation on the school, before the dance.

It was one cold, rainy day of the fall, when Bonnie had decided to go in Mystic Grill. She opened the door and she lifted her eyebrows when she saw that it was empty. Only Matt was in the behind of the bar cleaning some glasses. He looked and gave her small smile as she got closer to him.

"What it's going on?" She asked curiously as she sat in one of the tall chairs on the bar.

"Nothing, the boss decided to not open it for today." He explained with a happy face.

"Well that's good; I think you need a break from the job. Will you go out with Rebekah?" She asked him.

"Yes we will go to the concert." He announced but then he remembered that Bonnie would be all alone so he added. "But if you want I can stay and watch a movie with you. I'm sure Rebekah will understand." He finished.

"Not an option. Go and have fun, I'll read a book." She announced to him.

They went outside and at the same time they saw Rebekah coming accompanied with her brother.

"Bonnie what a beautiful surprise!" Rebekah hugged her and Bonnie smiled at her new friend. Then she kissed Matt. Kol was looking at her the whole time, Bonnie got it but she didn't give attention on that.

"You know my brother Kol. Kol Bonnie, Bonnie Kol. "She introduced them while pointing to each other.

Kol gave her a light smile and looked at her from the top until her foots.

"Yes, I know the dangerous witch." He said playfully. Bonnie rolled her eyes but she felt flattered, no one ever had called her dangerous.

"Kol will you come with us on the concert?" Matt asked him.

"No prom king, I just accompanied my sister." He explained without taking his eyes from Bonnie. Bonnie remembered how his eyes as burning hers and felt a shiver in her body.

"Bonnie are you sure you don't want me to sit with you or come with us. You can't be alone." He asked for the last time.

"No, Matt I'm sure. I have to give in a paper the next week and I have to study." Bonnie remembered the last moment the paper and it was a good excuse.

"Ok, I don't insist anymore, call me if you need anything." He pointed before gave her a light kiss on her cheek and left with Rebekah.

"Have fun." She yelled so they could hear her and Rebekah waved her hand from the window.

The awkwardness was very big and Bonnie wanted to go as soon as possible.

"Goodbye, Kol." Bonnie said and went to her car. When she gone she could swear that she saw him smiling at her.

She decided to go and study somewhere outside, besides the cold weather, so she took her laptop and her books and went in solitary place near to the house that the witches had died. The energy of that place was calming her down and feeling that she wasn't alone. She opened her laptop and started searching information about the subject that she had to write her paper. Soon enough around her were placed a few books and notebooks that their pages were moving from the wind she had almost finished. She had to write some other stuff that she didn't know where to find them. Bonnie had forgotten her jacket on the car and she was wearing only her jeans and a strapless blouse. She couldn't feel her arms from the cold and her hands were shaking. Suddenly she heard a noise and stood up from the root of tree that she was sitting to see who was.

"Who is there?" she asked while pointing one stand of her hair out of her face. The wind was making them flow to different ways. Without expecting that she felt something warm and soft on her shoulders. She turned around and saw Kol smiling at her, he was wearing only a black T- shirt and that because his leather jacket was on her.

"Be careful little witch you are going to catch a cold." He smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just checking up on you." He replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And why are you doing it?" she asked confused.

"You can't be all alone. What are you doing here?" he asked as he glanced at the books and the laptop on the ground.

"Studying. Kol really I don't need your protection." She responded a little bit mad.

"Of course you don't." he chuckled, he had felt her power. "And what are you studying?" he added curious.

"I am doing a paper about Vikings, but I don't have other information."

"I can help you." He offered himself.

Bonnie chuckled. "And what do you know about them?"

"Well a lot of things darling and that because I am one of them." He smiled at her.

"You are a Viking?" she opened her eyes surprised and Kol nodded in response.

"Then I guess you could help me." She said and unwillingly she took his jacket out.

"You can keep it, darling." He said as he sat on her previous sit and they both started to work hard. A few hours later they finished and Bonnie's paper was the best one that she had ever made.

"I need to go home." She announced as she stood up and started picking up her things.

"Goodnight, Kol and thanks for the help." She smiled shyly and Kol looked in her eyes without standing up.

"Nothing, my pleasure, darling." He smiled brightly without taking the jacket. "You can keep it, you're gonna freeze until you got home." He added. The truth was that he wanted to have an excuse to see her again.

"Ok, come and get it tomorrow." She told him.

"I will" he promised.

Bonnie started to walk away from him when she stopped and turned around.

"Kol?" she said with a high voice, so he can hear her, Kol was still sitting on the tree an looked at her while waiting to hear what she wanted him.

"I am sorry." She simply said and Kol mated his eyebrows. "About what?"

"For what I did in the school." She explained.

"Well that's my fault too." He told her.

"Just shut up and accept the apology." She joked and he laughed.

"Ok apology accepted." He said.

Bonnie smiled to herself as she remembered those moments and others ones, their first kiss the first time that they made love, the first time that he had told her I love you.

Bonnie felt someone lying on her and she immediately opened her eyes. She giggled loudly as she saw Kol lying on the top of her, with a wet T shirt.

"Hello, Jasmine" he smiled at her while calling her with her nickname that was fitting perfectly on her.

"Why is your T-shirt wet?" she asked him while touching his blouse.

"Oh, it's nothing, my mom was washing the dishes and I scared her." He replied while thinking his mother's reaction. She was scared indeed. "What are you doing here all alone? Thinking about me?" he asked her playfully.

"Kind of, I was thinking about our first meet." She explained.

"Oh, man, painful thought." he said while opening his eyes dramatically.

"Not that one silly. The other one in the forest." She corrected him and Kol smirked at her.

"Yeah, I remember." He simply said as he got lost in her green eyes. Kol caressed her cheek gently with his fingers, before he hugged her and kissed her with passion and desire. Bonnie grabbed her hands on his neck and before she had time to react he rolled them over, making them fall from the hammock. Bonnie screamed as she felt herself falling and looked at him in surprise.

"You are crazy!" she giggled at him as she was slapping at him, faking.

"That's why you love me." He smiled and gave her another kiss.

"So, tomorrow it's your birthday, what gift do you want?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

"Nothing, I have you that is all I want." Bonnie said and Kol heart skipped a bit. He loved the way that she needed him; the way that an _I love you_ escaped her lips.

"Come on, there is going to be something that you want, you know I am not too good on things like this." He complained, rolling his eyes. Even though that was true.

" Kol, you know that I don't like asking things, if this is necessary, take whatever you want I am sure that I will like that anyway." She suggested in the end, she really doesn't like asking things from Kol.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked her for the last time.

"Yes, I am sure." Bonnie smiled to him and a sneaky idea came into her mind.

"Wait, I know what I want." She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"What is that darling?" Kol wanted to know with hope in his eyes; he really wanted to give her everything.

"I want you. The whole day." She looked at him and Kol caught her mood.

Kol raised his eyebrows and the dark haired beauty laughed out loud. That moment Klaus and Caroline were passing the doors of the house and they didn't seem to understand the existence of the couple behind the trees. Klaus was holding Caroline's hand and she was smiling brightly at him.

"Look at them." Bonnie noticed and Kol turned to see who was there.

"Oh, it seems like someone gave into my brother's charm." He shook his head and Bonnie giggled, making him tremble on her.

"They are so cute together, don't you think? And finally Caroline is happy, all her past relationships made her being hurt and unhappy, but now look at her." She pointed to the happy couple that had disappeared into the house.

"And my brother seems very happy, I think that she can bring him back, release him from his darkness." He stated, suddenly completely serious. The whole family was worried about his situation.

"Do you think that your mother will accept this?" Bonnie asked worried, she wasn't very sure about her opinion.

"Definitely she will, she always blamed herself about Nik's behavior, she was thinking that she didn't give him enough love and that's why he became so tough, she will feel relief if he finally found his soul mate." Kol explained and took Bonnie's hand into his, kissing it softly.

"Soul mate?" Bonnie mated her eyebrows.

"Yes, honey, you don't know?" he asked and when Bonnie nodded in disagreement he added," Every vampire has a soul mate, the one that he will spent the rest of the eternity with him, my mom had told me about that once. When you saw a girl or a boy that makes you happy, makes you don't want to leave without him, makes you being different, special, a guy that with the first contact you will fell for him or her, it doesn't matter if you will find it out in the beginning, deep inside you, you will know that he is the one." He finished and looked into her eyes, he had already found his.

"Wow, and Klaus is Caroline's soul mate?" she asked doubtful.

"I guess, you can never know, it's something like the sire bond. You are addicted to the other, you are connected, not physically but your souls are one and you can't break that."

"Fascinating" she stated thinking what she just found out. "This connection can only happen between vampires?" Bonnie wanted to know and Kol gave her a light smile.

"No, in all species, vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids even humans, but in the supernatural creatures it's stronger; it's like a more delicate definition of the love of your life." Kol explained one more and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Kol are you trying to tell me that the whole time?" she asked furiously.

"Yep." Kol smirked and she gave him another fake slap.

"You truly are something else." The witch added and Kol rolled them over once again just to make her giggle and whisper in her ear _I know_ before he gave her another long kiss.

Esther was cooking the dinner when Klaus and Caroline came into the kitchen holding their hands and laughing.

"Mother" Klaus said hello to his mother and she opened her eyes when she saw them like this. Her eyes had stuck in their united hands.

Caroline followed her look and blushed lightly, she didn't have with her the connection that she had with the other family and she was worried about what the Original witch would say. She gazed at Klaus that gave her a light smile, trying calming her down and she relaxed a bit. Klaus had the control; he wouldn't let his mother do anything that would insult her.

"Love, why don't you go inside to announce the news to Rose? I think it would be better to hear it from you don't you think?" Klaus suggested and Caroline caught the meaning of his words. He wanted to be alone with his mother.

"Sure." Caroline smiled and she squeezed his hand a little bit tighter before she left, leaving Esther with her child and went to find hers.

Klaus decided that it would be good to over with the announcements as soon as possible. So instead of talking only with his mother he went to the living room and asked Rebekah and Elijah to accompany him in the kitchen, then he brought with them and Kol who gave a quick kiss to his witch and smirked to his brother. They entered the kitchen and saw that the other members of the family were already on their places. Elijah had sat on the head of the table with Esther on his right and the empty chair on his left was destined for Klaus right next to Rebekah. Kol sat next to his mother.

"Oh family cancel I see." Kol stated when he saw the whole family gathered in kitchen's table, with curiosity in their faces.

When everyone was in their places, they looked at Klaus and waited for him to start telling why they were here.

"Well, as every one of you know from the time that I met Caroline I felt something… strong for her." Klaus started, trying to find the right words to describe the situation.

"Tell me one person that doesn't know that." Kol rolled his eyes and everyone looked at him with annoyed faces.

Klaus ignored him and continued "Recently I found out about her feeling for me and we decided to be together." He announced and waited for their reactions.

"And this is because…" Esther started but Klaus interrupted her.

"This is because I love her and I want to be with her and except that Rose has a special connection with Caroline, she decided that she wanted her for her mother and I am completely fine with it." He added.

"Well I thing that is wonderful!" Rebekah smiled to her older brother.

"You don't say." Kol chuckled pretending that he was surprised for Rebekah's words.

"Kol, behave." Elijah said strictly to the younger Original.

"Look, Nik the only thing that I want it's to see you finally happy. You and Caroline. I personally believe that you are match to each other, just try not to hurt her." Rebekah said her opinion while touching Klaus's shoulder.

"I second that, brother, Nicklaus it is visible that you are in love with her, and you need to be happy. Everyone in the family has his or her matches; it was time to find yours." Elijah added and Klaus gave him a light smile.

He turned to look at his mother who was silent in the whole situation.

"Mother?" Klaus asked her, curious to find out about her thoughts.

"My son…" she started while taking Klaus's hand in her arms. Klaus thought that this was weird; she had never done something like that.

"… You know that the only thing that I want it's to see you happy. I couldn't stand watching you being so… dark and lost. If Caroline is the one that can change you and make you and my granddaughter happy then so be it. She is a remarkable girl and we it would be our pleasure if she gets in the family." She finished and Klaus felt relieved.

"Thank you." He said and everyone got up from the table.

"What about me?" Kol asked while pointing himself. "No one will ask my opinion?" he complained once again.

"We don't want your opinion Kol." Rebekah said and left the room in attempt to find her fiancée.

Klaus looked at Kol and gave him a little nodd with his head. He already knew his opinion. In the end of it, he was the one that brought her from Paris to Rome.

In the meant time Caroline had found Rose in her room playing with her dolls. She knocked the door and opened it. Rose turned her head into the direction of the door and smiled when she saw Caroline approaching her.

"Hey, beautiful." Caroline smile at her and went to sit next to her in the wooden floor.

"Hey" Rose turned back the smile. "Do you want to play with me?" she suggested while giving her a naked blonde doll.

"Of course." Caroline replied and took the doll. Rose gave her a big box full of clothes and the two girls started to dress the fake beauties.

A moment later Caroline decided that it was time to talk to her. She felt a little bit nervous and that was weird, she had already accepted her and something more.

"Rose, I want to talk to you." She started will pointing a princess dress to her doll.

"Ok" Rose left down hers and looked at Caroline's eyes.

"When you saw me and your father before in the yard, we weren't just walking." The blond vampire started nervously. Her face was similar to a child's face that was trying to announce the bad remarks to his parents.

"What did you do?" she asked with her innocent look and her cute voice.

"Rose, me and your father decided to be together." Caroline managed to say and looked in Rose's eyes, waiting. Rose was thinking about it for a few seconds and a bright smile took its place on her face showing that adorable dimples that had taken from Klaus.

"We will be like a family?" Rose asked with teary eyes and Caroline nodded in agreement.

Rose let a happy scream and attacked Caroline, sliding her tiny arms in her neck and hugging her. Caroline left a gasp in surprise but quickly hugged her and both started laughing happily.

The door opened and Klaus came in laughing loudly when he saw the two girls lying on the floor and hugging. He stood at the door and looked at them smiling lovingly, full of happiness. When they saw him Rose run into him and he took her in his arms.

"What are my girls doing?" he asked and went next to Caroline, putting an arm around her. They didn't manage to reply in his question because Kol walked into the room and froze in his steps when he saw the image in front of him.

"Oh, would you look at that lovely view." The younger Original said and put theatrically his hands on his chest while grinning.

"Get out Kol." Klaus looked angrily on his brother, he always had an instinct and he was coming in the most inappropriate moments.

"I just came to inform you that the dinner is ready, mother says to come in the balcony of the kitchen." Kol announced and left the room when he reminded something that he wanted to ask Caroline and turned around to face them once again. The engagement was tomorrow night and he thought something amazing for Bonnie's twenty- third birthday.

"Caroline I wanted to tell you something." Kol started.

"What do you want to tell her?" Klaus asked frustrated and weirdly.

"Oh great we can't even speak to her now? Caroline are you sure you want to be with this guy he may lock you in a castle or something." He rolled his eyes and Klaus was ready to started chasing his annoying brother, but Caroline touched his arms, immediately calming him down.

"What do you want to tell me Kol?" she smiled at him not being able to hide her happiness.

"Tomorrow is Bonnie's birthday." Kol reminded to the blonde.

"I already know that, I have taken her present." She rolled her eyes, but Kol started to explain his plan and both Caroline and Klaus were surprised by him.

In the evening the whole family gathered on the specious balcony next to the kitchen and enjoyed a delicious dinner, under a sky full of stars. Of course Kol was always complaining for the frustrating mosquitos that were doing an annoying noise on his ears and Elijah always had to save the situation. Later at the midnight they decided to call it a night and go for sleep, tomorrow would be a long day. Elijah gave a gaze full of meaning to Kol and Klaus and they nodded. It was time to have a little talk for the future engagement.

Everyone left the dining room, after they helped Esther wash the dishes. Caroline took Rose that had already slept in her arms and started walking with Klaus next to her toward their room. She was just about to close the door behind her and Left Rose dreaming when Klaus took her in his arms and pinned her against the wall completely.

Caroline smiled happily at him and sliding her hands on his back caressing seductively and making him moan from the pleasure of feeling her hands on his body. He attacked her mouth kissing her hard with passion and burning desire. Caroline closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss making Klaus not to stop his actions. Caroline felt the floor disappearing under her feet and her knees trembling with the passion but she didn't stay actionless. She paid him back leaving him surprised. He suddenly broke the kiss when they heard steps on the hall. Elijah and Kol appeared and looked at them awkwardly. Kol grinned to them and Elijah tried to look in another direction.

"We are very sorry that we interrupt you from whatever you're doing, but I think that we need you Nik." Kol smirked brightly and Elijah gave him a warning face. Caroline blushed and looked at the floor.

"I am coming." Klaus announced and he gave a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek. "I won't be late, love." He added and smiled.

"Yes he won't, go to the bed and he is coming." Kol murmured and Elijah slapped in the back of his head.

"Behave, kid!" The older brother warned.

"Come on let's go." Klaus said and the Original brothers left in attempt to find their sister.

They knocked the door and they entered the room. They saw Rebekah lying comfortably on the big bed with her tummy a little bit bigger, reading a pregnancy book. Next to her was Matt that was reading a magazine with cars.

"What is going on?" Rebekah smiled at her brothers.

"We wanted to talk to you, sister." Kol explained while taking a sit between Matt and Rebekah.

"Tell me." Rebekah goaded them a little bit worried.

"Alone." Klaus sent a deadly look to his sister's fiancée making clear that he didn't want him in there.

"I'll just go to check if the girls need anything and I'll come back." Matt smiled to her, not wanting to make a scene, but his patience was over by a minute. He smiled to her before left the room.

"We would like to have a talk, before you will get engaged, like brothers to their sister." Elijah smiled and both him and Klaus sit next to her and caught one of her hands, caressing softly.

"Look, baby sister, you know that you are our weakness. We love you so much and we don't want to get hurt again so please think, are you sure about that?" Klaus explained and Rebekah smiled brightly, happy that her brothers were worried about her.

"Of course and I am sure, I love Matt and I want to be my husband and my child's father." She explained and looked at their faces.

"So if you are so sure about what will you do, there is only thing left." Kol explained and she looked at him with confused gaze.

"Elijah?" Kol said to him and Elijah got for his pocket a black, long box jewellery. He opened it and Rebekah left a gasp in surprise. In the soft leather of the box was a beautiful, luxurious bracelet. It was wide and in the whole surface were white and pink diamonds that sparkled in every move.

"That's our present for you and only you." Elijah explained while Kol took the jewellery carefully in his hands and Klaus stretched her hand so Kol can clamp it in her wrist.

"Guys its beautiful." She whispered and tears started show up in her whole face.

"Be happy, baby sister." Elijah whispered and all of them hugged her and Rebekah started to cry with snuffs.

"Why are you crying now?" Kol rolled his eyes to the sensitive nature on his sister.

"It's because of the pregnancy, my hormones are crazy." She explained still crying hard.

"Yes our family it's getting bigger. First Rose and Katerina, then Bonnie and Caroline and now our young nephew." Eliza stated and Klaus chuckled. After a few minutes that they were hugging they decided to leave Rebekah take her beauty sleep for the big day. She lied in her bed and they covered her up like when she was a kid, each of them gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and caressed her long hair. Rebekah fell asleep immediately, tired for the last minute preparations for the party. The three brothers looked at her from the door and they smiled at Rebekah that now was sleeping deeply with a smile in her face and a luxurious bracelet on her wrist. Klaus and Kol left, but Elijah looked at her for a few short moments and he whispered "Good night little princes. Be happy in your life." Before he closed the door silently and went to find Katerina on their room.

Caroline was lying in the big, comfortable bed and she was looking the moon from the open window. She had tried to close it, but it was a bad though. Klaus opened the door and walked in smiling at the beauty on the bed.

"Hello, love." He smiled wider while he gone to the bed and sat next to her, hugging and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"How did it go?" she asked him, feeling waves of electricity through her body.

"Wonderful, now if you'll excuse me I have to change my clothes." He smirked and stood up; talking of his shirt and Caroline blushed in his almost naked view.

"Damn you." She said under her breath and Klaus's smirk went bigger. When Klaus had changed into other clothes for the sleep and of course he didn't wear a shirt he went to the bed and lied next to Caroline. He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his naked chest, caressing and sending waves of electricity in his body.

"Do you want…?" she started but Klaus gave her a kiss making her shut.

"No talk." He said when they broke that kiss and Caroline smiled.

He leaned and kissed her again tasting and holding her in his arms the whole night.

The first night of the eternity that they would pass together…

**Hope you like it. See you soon **_**(I guess)…**_


End file.
